Standby areas of computer memory can be loaded with too much data, which can lead to less than enough free memory being available in certain situations, which in turn can slow computer performance. However, as recognized herein, there are still instances where it is desirable to have data loaded into the standby area(s) so that it may accelerate access to the data at a later time. There currently are no adequate ways to balance the foregoing considerations.